


Entangled

by crytalstellar



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Complicated Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Incest, Pseudo-Incest, Unrequited Love, leo is the biggest sinner of all, loosely follows revelation storyline, pre-game
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crytalstellar/pseuds/crytalstellar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you… love her?”</p><p>Leo swallows thickly. This was his best kept secret. He had been careful to make sure that he’d concealed it, but he also knew that he would have to have a contingency plan.  All the lies and excuses he’d thought up for this very moment dance on the tip of his tongue, ready to deny everything. But the knowing look in her eyes destroys all of the lies he’d thought of and the truth slips out before he even has a chance to reign it back in.</p><p>“…I do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. exposed

**Author's Note:**

> Um. Should I be trying to start another fic? Ahaha... Otouto hell... Originally, this was gonna be smuttier (and as a result a lot darker), but I didn't like the way that was going. Not that there won't be smut (there might- I haven't decided), but yeah.
> 
> I proofread it, but there are still bound to be some issues. Also, if anyone wants to volunteer to beta this (and or Acknowledgement) or just fangirl about stupid cute lil brothers lemme know.

The way her hair sways when she walks is entrancing.

The way smiles bloom on her face as if they were flowers is endearing.

And the way she says his name is simply divine.

Every day Leo watches her. He can’t help the way that his eyes are naturally drawn to her form whenever they’re in the same room. Nor can he help the way his heart races whenever she speaks to him. It could almost be considered crazy if he weren’t used to it. Years and years of daily exposure to her have trained Leo to contain any side effects of a fluttery heart. The prince has no doubts in his mind; he is in love with her.

However, it’s his little secret, and he intends to keep it this way. Even though he is a prince and could have his pick of any woman in Nohr, she is one that he cannot claim.

After all, she is his sister.

-

The way that he effortlessly casts difficult spells is astounding.

The way that he sometimes accidentally puts his clothes on wrong is adorable.

And the way he says her name sends shivers down her spine.

Every day Kamui watches him. She can’t help but admire the way he tirelessly studies to better his skills. And even though he is considered one of the best sorcerers in Nohr, he remains kind and humble. The princess has admired all of her siblings for years, finding that each of them possess a strength that she does not.

However, she recently found that he has a special place in her heart. But she can’t tell him, not because she’s unsure or fears what he would think.

She can’t, because when she fell in love with him, she noticed something.

Something important.

-

“Leo, might I have a word with you?”

Leo looks up from his book. Kamui’s appearance in the library means that she is finished with her regular training with Xander. It isn’t unusual for her to come to library afterward, but something about the way she looks at him makes him a little uneasy. He motions for her to sit in a nearby chair. She glances at it briefly before shaking her head.

“Ah…” She hesitates and bites her lip. “Would somewhere else be okay?”

Leo remains silent for a moment. What could she possibly want to talk about that would warrant somewhere more private than the library? Kamui and Leo are the only ones who visit the library often, so the chances of their conversation being overheard is very low. He opens his mouth to protest, or at least inquire to why she wishes to go somewhere more private, but he stops himself when he realizes that she’s giving him a very severe look.

“Very well,” he rises from his seat, book in hand. He supposes he’ll just finish it in his room once their conversation is over. “My room?”

She shakes her head. “Your retainers.”

“Ah, yes.” Niles isn’t much of an issue, but from time to time Odin will get a little excited and burst into Leo’s room with little regard to proper etiquette . “Your room then?”

Kamui nods and starts heading to her room. Leo follows silently, wondering what sort of business she has with him. He can feel his heart rate slowly increasing with each and every step. Along with that, he can feel his unease growing stronger. There’s a tiny voice in the back of his mind that’s telling him to make an excuse and turn back, but he ignores it. It’s Kamui he’s dealing with and the only person less intimidating than her is Elise.

When they reach her room, Kamui motions for Leo to enter. Once he does she follows after and locks the door behind her.

“So,” he begins. “What is it that you wish to speak to me about?”

Kamui turns to him, her face scrunched up in frustration, which serves to further confuse Leo. Her eyes dart around the room, as if she’s searching for something. Or perhaps, trying to avoid something.

“Well?”

Finally, she looks at him, still looking like she’s unsure of what to say.  “I… uh…”

“…Kamui, if this isn’t important, then perhaps we can continue this conversation another-”

Before he can finish, Kamui finally spits out what’s been on her mind.

“Leo… are you… in love with someone?”

Leo gives his sister a stunned look. That question is probably the last one he was expecting, least of all from her. After a moment, he recomposes himself and answers, “…No. I have more important things to think about than love.”

Kamui doesn’t respond. Leo can’t help but wonder why she’s asked him such a strange question, but he doesn’t want to find out nor does he want their conversation to continue. He steps toward the door, figuring that the conversation is over and that he is free to leave. “Now, if you’ll excuse me…”

“Wait!” Kamui moves to block him. “I… You… You…”

Leo raises a hand to rub his left temple. He needs her to stop talking. “Sister, please…  ”

“Leo.”

The prince looks down at Kamui, who’s staring back up at him. She’s still biting her lip and the look in her eyes is nothing short of complicated. She looks confused, frustrated, determined and maybe even sad. There’s something about that look that roots Leo to the ground. She stares at him for a moment before speaking again.

“You… every night at dinner… when no one is talking, I always see you sneaking glances at our older sister as if you’re longing for her. And whenever she’s in the room your eyes seem to follow her around…” Kamui hesitates before continuing, the words falling out of her mouth faster and faster. “When you talk to her, you look like you’re the happiest man alive, except when she calls you her baby brother, then you look almost heartbroken. And when you smile at her, it’s different than the way you smile at the rest of us.”

Leo can feel his heart pounding restlessly in his chest. He really wishes Kamui would just stop talking, but it’s already too late. Even though he’d been so careful, she’d noticed what he wanted to no one to notice. And there’s almost nothing he can do to make her forget.

“Your point?” is his flimsy response. He’s just buying time, trying to think of something, anything he can say to throw Kamui off track.

Kamui remains silent, staring at Leo grimly. It’s then that Leo realizes it. She doesn’t want to say it. He knows that his sister isn’t dumb. He knows that she knows uttering those words can potentially change everything, likely for the worst. She closes her eyes for a moment and he hopes that she decides to remain silent. To pretend that she didn’t notice. If she does, then everything will be easier for the both of them.

But she doesn’t.

Kamui opens her eyes, a strange and new-found clarity burning behind her ruby red irises. “Our sister… Our sister Camilla…”

Leo braces himself for the worst.

“Do you… love her?”

Leo swallows thickly. The fact that he loves Camilla is his best kept secret. He had been careful to make sure that he’d concealed it, but he also knew that he would have to have a contingency plan.  All the lies and excuses he’d thought up for this very moment dance on the tip of his tongue, ready to deny everything Kamui’s said. But the knowing look in her eyes destroys all of the lies he’d thought of and the truth slips out before he even has a chance to reign it back in.

“…I do.”


	2. suppression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's been a week since leo admitted his feelings for camilla, but he can't quite understand kamui's reaction, or lack of.
> 
> kamui, on the other hand, is trying to forget it happened, but she can't very well do that, when leo's seeking answers.

It is a rare occasion when Leo comes across something he does not understand. It is even rarer when it is something that Leo cannot research further in an effort to understand. Perhaps that’s not necessarily true, it isn’t that Leo cannot research further into this matter; it is merely that he is unsure of how he should go about it; after all, he is dealing with living breathing people.

And people, much to his chagrin, do not always act in predictable ways.

Lately, much of Leo’s attention has been on Kamui. A week has passed since he confessed the truth of his feelings for their eldest sister to her, but nothing has changed. He had expected some sort of response from Kamui, but almost as soon as he had confessed the truth they had been summoned to dinner and since then she has acted as if the entire thing had never taken place. Sometimes Leo thinks that he might have dreamed everything up, but every now and again he catches Kamui’s gaze, but never for long. She always looks away and that’s how he knows.

That’s how he knows that fateful exchange wasn’t just a trick of the mind.

-

“Sister.”

It’s been a week and a half since Leo spoke to Kamui, but she would argue that it feels like it’s been longer. Perhaps it’s because she’s been desperately trying to keep her brother off her mind, which is a hard thing to do when they live together. Regardless, the princess knows that she has to pretend nothing has happened, but when she responds her voice ends up sounding a bit more timid than usual.

“…Leo.”

“If you have a moment, may I have a word?”

It’s déjà vu. This has happened before, Kamui is certain. But at the same time it’s different. He’s the one asking the question, not her. Her stomach churns a little, unsure if she really wants to hear Leo out. She has half a mind to tell him that she has something else to attend to, something important. But there’s something about the vulnerable look on his face that makes her hesitate.

“…shall we talk in my room?”

Leo nods, a look of relief washing over his features, Kamui wishes she could feel the same.

The walk to her room is silent, almost stifling. The princess tries to think of something to say, hoping that idle chatter could lighten up the atmosphere, but for once her mind is blank. There used to be so many things she could tease Leo about, but for some reason, none of them come to mind. Upon entering her room, Kamui locks the door before she turns to Leo, trying to keep her expression as neutral as possible. “So, what did you want to talk about?”

Leo’s gaze makes Kamui shift a little. He looks as if she’s a puzzle to decode and she can’t help but feel a little uncomfortable. For the most part, it’s Leo who is the mysterious one, always able to keep calm and conceal his true thoughts behind his expressions.  Kamui, on the other hand, has almost always been transparent, the kind of person who wears their heart on their sleeve despite the fact she’s been told that she should try to hide more, conceal more so she isn’t put at a disadvantage.

“Leo?”

“I…”Leo begins before stopping. It seems like, for once, he’s speechless which further serves to make Kaumi even more uncomfortable. There’s no doubt in her mind that this is about the confession he made, though she’s not quite sure what else there is to say. At this point, it should be obvious that she has no intentions of telling anyone else Leo’s little secret.

After another moment of silence, Kamui sighs, voicing her thoughts, “You know, I haven’t told anyone, and I don’t intend to.”

Her words seem to help Leo find his voice. He looks his sister in the eye and shakes his head, “It’s only natural you would keep silent, spreading such information would be problematic. However, that’s not what I wished to speak to you about.”

Kamui frowns. “Then what is it?”

A grimace spreads upon Leo’s face, as if whatever it is physically painful for him to say. “I… do not understand.”

“Hm?”

Leo clicks his tongue in frustration and crosses his arms. “I do not understand how you can be so… so calm about this entire situation.”

Kamui gives Leo a confused look as she strides past him to sit down at the small table in her room. “…would you prefer me to be freaking out about it?”

Leo’s frown deepens. “…I… no, I suppose this kind of reaction is for the best. It’s just… shouldn’t you be more concerned that your brother is in love with his sister?”

Kamui averts her gaze. She is concerned; however, not in the way Leo thinks she should be, after all, she’s in love with Leo, but that’s not something she’s willing to admit to him, especially given the situation.

“Don’t you think that it’s wrong?” Leo’s voice is almost pleading. Kamui looks back to him. The prince is wearing a complex expression, none like she’s ever seen before. It’s for sure a hard question, but it’s not the first time that Kamui has thought of it. Back when she first realized her own feelings for Leo were romantic, she’d asked herself the same thing and had come to the conclusion that it wasn’t really wrong because they weren’t blood siblings. However, the same wasn’t true for Leo and Camilla, who shared the same father.

“…do _you_ think it’s wrong, Leo?” Kamui deflects his question, trying to buy time to figure out how she should respond. If she tells him that his feeling aren’t wrong, and supporting a potential relationship between her siblings, then Kamui knows that her own feelings will need to be sacrificed for the sake of Leo’s potential happiness. If she tells him that his feelings are wrong, then not only is she denying a potential relationship between Leo and Camilla, but possibly a potential relationship between Leo and herself as well… After all, even if there is no blood relation, they are still siblings in name.

“I… I have found some historical texts depicting marriage between siblings in the Nohrian royal family.”

“Are you saying that because of that you think it’ll be okay?”

“If there is some sort of precedence, then it’s more likely to be accepted by the people,” Leo offers plainly. He hesitates for a moment before adding, his cheeks a little red. “…however, I’m more worried about what you think as an individual.”

“…what?”

Leo gulps, “…I am saying I’m more concerned what you, and Xander and Elise would think.”

Kamui’s eyes widen a bit. “I… I can’t speak for Xander and Elise, but… ”

She closes her eyes before she continues. If she says anything more, she knows she can’t turn back, that she will have to stick with them to the end. Supporting Leo and his feelings is basically a death sentence for her own. Even if she doesn’t support them, she can’t stop or change how Leo feels…  Kamui should have known that this would be the outcome when she asked Leo about his true feelings.

“Sister?”

“…what I want for you is to be happy,” Kamui puts all her effort into finishing the sentence as normally as possible. She can feel her chest aching a little, but she forces herself to go on and play the part of the supportive sister. “…though, you know it won’t be easy.”

“Of that, I am well aware,” Leo scoffs before falling silent once more. The look in his eyes tells Kamui that he’s got something else to say. After a moment, he opens his mouth to speak again. “…such an endeavor will be hard on my own… will you be my ally?”

Kamui stares at Leo for a good long moment. After all she’s said, the princess knows that she can't refuse him. All she can do is swallow her true feelings.

“Of course I will!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh. This chapter was probably one of the hardest things I've ever written. I probably wrote the second half of the chapter at least three different times over the past week. I'm not entirely satisfied with it still, but.... 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy it though. ; A;


End file.
